All Hallows Pranks
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Halloween is for hilarious spooky pranks...the Akatsuki won't be left out and will join in on the fun this year; especially Hidan! Rated MA: blood, sex, smut, language, YAOI as always
1. Headless Horseman?

The two girls were at the lake, discussing the upcoming spooky holiday when they noticed it was getting dark.

"We should head back Lexy." "Yeah, but still I can't believe all that crap happened last year on Halloween to you guys…..wish I was there."

The woman rolled her eyes at her friend, "Trust me you wouldn't if you had any of that stuff happening to you, but don't remind anyone of it unless they bring it up. Some of them are still pissed about it." "Yes dear~"

It was getting dark faster than usual due to the time of year, neither one used to being outside in the middle of the woods alone and made them uneasy.

Every little sound made them look around, but when a particular loud snap of a twig emerged they stopped and looked behind them. Olivia whispered, "What was that?" "Nothing, let's just keep walking."

Next thing they knew more noise was heard behind them, the woman clinging to her friend's arm as the teen smirked and kept her close. It wasn't until they heard heavy footsteps they stopped once more.

Slowly turning around the two girls saw a huge pitch black stallion emerge from the trees onto the path they were on with….a rider….and what appeared to be HEADLESS!?

Olivia gawked and stuttered, "D..Do..Don't tell me…." Lexy shakily laughed, "It's ok, it's just some prank to get us scared."

When the horse and rider advanced on them, the woman was latched onto her friend for dear life as the teen just giggled, "There's no need to be scar….HEY!?"

The headless horseman had swung at blade at them both, barely missing the top of their heads when the teen yelled at him angry as he turned around and came galloping back.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT IN HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

When he swiped at them again, they both took off running like hell when Lexy decided to stay back and fight him; planning on knocking him off his steed but that idea was shot down.

The mighty beast leaped clear over her head and went straight after the woman. The man reached down and snatched her up by the arm onto the stallion before shrieking with a bone-chilling maniacal laughter that echoed throughout the woods.

"OLIVIA!"

* * *

*When the woman kept struggling in his grasp the horseman made the steed come to a stop and kissed the woman heatedly as she instantly stopped resisting to just meekly staring in shock.

The fake shoulders on top of the man's real shoulders slipped off and onto the ground along with the cape to hide them, thus revealing her lover there smirking naughtily.

"H..Hi..Hidan!?"

"Happy Halloween babe~"

He flat out attacked her mouth again as she started beating at his head and chest angrily, finally disengaging the kiss, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Her lover just laughed and made the horse walk on back to the teen, "That was the fucking point!"

*She chased after them at full speed with her friend struggling to get away from him, "LEXY!" The teen soon lost sight of them, cursing like mad in her mind when she bumped into something hard.

She staggered from the impact, panting extremely hard as the brute asked with concern, "There you are Lexy, what took you so long?"

The brunette latched onto Kisame's shirt blubbering, "Kisame! Some headless horseman just come out of nowhere and took Olivia! We have to find her and fast!"

The swordsman's arched a brow in disbelief, "Headless horseman?" "Yes!" "Did you bump your head kitten? There's no such thing as that."

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?" The teen tried to run off but he held her back cooing, "Calm down." "NO! MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN TAKEN SO I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Kisame rolled his eyes, "You mean _that_ friend?" He pointed at the edge of the woods and there was Olivia sitting on the horse with the so-called headless horseman.

Hidan smirked like hell as Lexy shouted in realization, "YOU DAMN ASS-HOLE!"

It was all a joke…a Halloween prank when something occurred to her, "Olivia!? Were you in on this!?"

The woman merely choked out, "Do I LOOK like I was in on this!?" Lexy shook her head, no, Olivia looked like she was about to have a heart attack and still trying to calm down.

Lexy glared up at the shark, "I hate you! This wasn't funny!" "Yes it was otherwise you wouldn't be smiling about it right now kitten." The teen snorted but yes, she was smiling because she thought it was a great prank since no one got hurt.

"What a minute...where in hell did you get that horse!?"

Hidan just chuckled, "It's just a clone so don't get your fucking titties in a twist."

Before the teen could say anything Kisame covered her mouth and starting walking back to avoid any headaches.

**TBC:**

**Just an idea I threw in for Halloween and wanting to make more pranks for everyone in Akatuski but we'll see how it goes.**

**I know this doesn't top my Halloween story from last year, but still it'll be funny and yes…smutty XD**

**Review if you like or whatnot **


	2. Ghost & the Boogeyman

"Seriously? You actually believed the headless horseman was real un?"

Both girls scowled but said nothing as the man laughed at them for falling for such a silly prank. "Hidan was very convincing you jerks!" The miser just ruffled his lover's hair as she pouted with a sulk.

*After the laugh Kisame went into the bathroom for an obvious reason, no sooner than he zipped his pants the light went out.

Arching a brow he grumbled to himself, flipping the switch to get it to come back on but it didn't. "I'm not easily frightened so they have to be more creative than this if this is a prank."

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror when an image slowly began to appear, narrowing his gaze he saw his own reflection be taken over by another being.

It looked like a woman with solid black eyes and long stringy brown hair in a raggedy white gown, she smiled evilly to reveal teeth much very like his own but they were stained with blood.

_Can't be? This is the exact description Lexy told me about Bloody Mary._

The ghost actually reached out from within the mirror at him, making him take a step backwards when she whispered in a raspy voice, "Curiosity killed the cat~"

The tone sent a chill up his spine and wondered what that phrase meant when he paled...would something happen to his kitten?

The light came back on and the apparition was gone, shakily getting his breath he somewhat calmly left and searched the rooms for the teen.

"Itachi? Where's Lexy?" "I haven't seen her Kisame, why do you ask?" "..It's…It's nothing." The shark clenched his fists and even took the liberty to search the attic..aka….sex torture chamber but she wasn't even there.

He saw Tobi come out of his room when he asked, "Have you seen Lexy?" "Loo-Loo went outside to the lake…she didn't tell you?"

* * *

"At this hour!? Why?" The boy rubbed his head, "Tobi don't know, she said she wanted to try something."

Kisame gritted his teeth and immediately went running outside at top speed, in fear from the ghost's words.

He scanned the area for any sign of her when something landed on his shoulders, "NYAH!" He instantly grabbed the girl and pinned her against the tree as she giggled, "I got you!"

The shark didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed off as he kept the brunette pinned with his masculine torso, "Let me guess, the apparition was your doing?" "Yep...with Tobi's help….I knew you'd catch the hint. Scared ya didn't I?"

Kisame leaned closer and growled, "I don't exactly find this amusing since I thought something happened to you, nevertheless, I'll show you what real terror is~"

The teen's smile instantly went away and murmured shakily, "What..uh…are you going to do?" "I know how to punish a naughty kitten~"

He flipped the teen upside down and held her by the ankles, walking onto the water as she muttered, "Don't you dare!" Smirking he dunked her under the water, back and forth until she started hissing at him before bringing the teen back to shore and bending the soaking wet girl over his knee, "You damn…OW!"

He smacked her behind with a chuckle, the moisture making it hurt worse as he slapped the cute behind even more. "Nyah! Ki..ow…st..stop!"

"Aww, does my kitten not like this?" After so many slaps he felt in between the trembling legs musing, "This isn't water….what a slutty kitty you are Lexy~" "ASS!"

He spanked her a few more times before releasing her as she staggered to her feet rubbing her aching behind with a sulk…and lustful pout. "What was so scary about that aside from teasing me!?"

Kisame grinned evilly, "This is where the fun begins, you better start running because if I catch you the paddle is coming next, followed by being forced to watch me fuck Olivia instead of you~"

Lexy's mouth dropped and instantly darted off, that was indeed pure torture and terrifying in a way too.

The woman jumped onto Hidan's lap when Lexy burst inside screaming, "HE'S A DAMN JERK! DON'T LET ME GET ME!"

Everyone stared blankly at the teen until the shark came in musing, "Don't mind her, I'm just getting even~"

Hearing that Lexy came back sniffing because of the water, "Oh that is just cruel….but a convincing joke I admit."

* * *

*Soon after, Tobi went to fetch Lexy some dry clothes when he heard something behind him. Arching a brow he turned to around to see a huge shadowy silhouette standing in the corner next to his bed, the eyes were glowing green and made the boy clutch the clothes to his chest in fear.

"It's not real….it's a trick…."

The creature growled even lower and pointed to him then to the bed, the boy catching the hint and shaking his head no.

Whatever it was took a few steps closer and repeated the motion and eventually the eerie atmosphere and animalistic growls made the boy cry out in fear, darting out the room yelling, "Someone help Tobi!"

"**What's wrong?" **"The boogeyman is in Tobi's room and wants to rape him!"

Olivia instantly clamped a hand over Hidan's mouth, since she knew he would start laughing but no one said a word and followed the boy….but the so-called boogeyman wasn't there.

"He WAS right there!"

Lexy cringed as she looked to the woman's bed whispering, "He's over there." Olivia hid behind Hidan and even Deidara took a step back as the boy clinged to his lover.

Itachi frowned and turned on the light but he disappeared until the dark baritone voice growled, "I'm still here~"

Tobi leaped clear into his lover's arms as did the two girls when they all saw it was Kakuzu standing in the doorway with an evil smirk.

Hidan even stuttered, "Th..That was you?" The miser nodded as Tobi whined, "That wasn't funny Kakuzu! Why did you scare Tobi like that for?"

The miser replied bitterly, "That's for raping my ass last year!" "That wasn't Tobi's fault! He was possessed and you know it!" "Not my problem, besides, I found this quite amusing."

Itachi nodded, "I have to admit you were quite frightening, even I didn't know it was you."

Sasori smirked, "Looks like we all need to keep our guard up for Halloween this year."

**TBC:**

**Funny right? Don't worry smut will be happening just not yet…maybe next chapter but no promises. Hope to see some reviews XD**

**P.S. If no one knows what Kakuzu's talking about you have to read my 'Akatsuki's Halloween Nightmares' story :) (if you haven't already)**


	3. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

After the boogeyman incident most of the men thought it best to stay up late and watch scary movies.

Hidan yawned after the first one, muttering about how stupid it was when he heard a noise upstairs. Arching a brow he followed it towards the attic, furrowing his brows when the noise grew louder until he opened the door quietly.

It just seemed to stop altogether when he took a few steps inside….and that was his undoing. The light went out and he was grabbed and hurled into the air by dark appendages.

They covered his mouth as soon as he started yelling and cursing up a storm as his clothes were taken off, his first thought it was Kakuzu but it wasn't him.

The appendages weren't smooth and slick, but soft…slightly ticklish. Panting rather hard his eyes grew wide when a few were making their way into his ass, strained groans emerging from his lips when they probed him violently.

The threads (go with it) wrapped around his neck were squeezing him just so, teasing him like mad but even more when they wrapped around his neglected cock.

_Whatever prank this is they're doing a fucking good job~_

The jashinist became a moaning mess, trying to get them to go deeper inside when they stopped altogether, receding out of the blue and making him fall onto the floor with a thud.

He rubbed his sore elbow cursing, "Fucking bitch!"

"No need for name calling~"

* * *

Hidan instantly tried to attack since he didn't recognize the female voice until he was tied up again, being forced onto his knees in front of this being.

He still couldn't see a thing but felt something hard and long being forced into his mouth, "Suck it like a good whore~"

He growled as a response but the woman grabbed a fistful of his hair and jerked him forward and making the thing in his mouth go in and out.

He knew it was a sex toy from the taste, but still, who the hell was doing this to him? First they fucking freak him out and then violate him!?

His thoughts were interrupted when he was shoved backwards, being flipped over so he was on his knees when the strong hands gripped his cheeks, slapping them playfully in the process.

He about shouted when the toy shoved into him but muffled groan was all he could muster, slowly growing accustomed to the harsh thrusts when he ended up a moaning mess when his spot was struck.

He was fucked hard and fast until he couldn't hold it anymore and came on the floor, the being just doing a few more thrusts before coming to a halt shaking with a pleased small moan.

Once the toy was removed he was flipped over onto his back, still tied up as the light came back on. Clenching his eyes shut before slowly blinking to get accustomed to the light he saw his scary attacker.

"Journee!?"

The woman smirked evilly, "Hey sweetcheeks, miss me?" He glared at her for all it's worth, "Yeah…..but why the fuck are you here?! Why the fuck did you fucking try to scare me!?"

Arching a brow she replied smugly, "Not try Hidan, I DID scare you. As for why I'm here I had nothing to do so wanted to stop by for the fun. It is Halloween after all~"

* * *

The priest scowled but muttered, "Whatever, now fucking untie me." Once she did he slipped on his pants and glanced over at her, "You're dressed?" "Yes, I only had my pants off when I made you my bitch." "AGH!"

He covered his mouth quickly and glanced at the doorway whispering, "Shhh, don't let them know I'm here Hidan. I want to play a prank on Madara next."

Hidan arched a brow before grinning like mad, "Sounds good to me, I have my own fucking prank to do." "Oooh, do tell~"

*After their little conversation, Hidan went back downstairs like nothing happened when his lover met him in the hallway.

"Where were you Hidan? The movie is halfway over." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders yawning, "Don't worry babe, I just nodded off on the john."

Smirking the woman leaned against him before whispering something in his ear that made his face look almost crazy, "I fucking love you…..this'll be perfect~"

A tagged team prank is just as good~

*Kisame wanted to scare Itachi this year, but as everyone knew this wouldn't be an easy task. Sure they all didn't scare easy, but still, the raven could sense someone was up to something.

He was in the kitchen after the movie was over when the idea hit him, "I could pretend to be possessed!" The idea was perfect…and the theme was already in place.

While Itachi was nodding off on the couch, Tobi and Olivia fetched a small red cape with a hood and put it on him; even braiding his hair into loose pigtails. The raven woke up obviously but hadn't even bothered to stop him since he was tired.

* * *

_This is perfect; Itachi is too tired to really comprehend what would be happening. I can't wait to see his face!_

The raven yawned yet again, Tobi and Olivia already fishing out the rest of the red riding hood costume: which was a cute/sexy deep red mini-dress with an attached black waist cincher, laced in front with red ribbon before taking him into the bathroom.

"Will you two stop please….it's too late to humiliate me?"

The two just giggled, "But Itachi looks sexy!" "Red IS your color." The raven rubbed his eyes sleepily, being a sport and going along with it until he was dressed and they put the hood up for him.

"Damn….I could eat you up just like the wolf~" "Tobi too~"

The raven blushed, "I'm going to bed now that you've fulfilled your amusement." The two wished him a good night until Deidara saw him, actually choking back an amused chuckle when he muttered, "Just thought I'd warn you, Zetsu is going to try a jutsu on someone so keep your guard up."

Itachi sighed, "I really don't care right now, I just want to get some sleep." "Suit yourself Red Riding Hood un."

Rolling his eyes he went into his room, stretching before taking off his shoes in deep thought, "I hope it's not a possession jutsu…they never turn out well."

Just went he took off his pants, leaving him bare underneath the dress he felt an uneasy presence entering the room.

He sighed with relief it was only Kisame, but that idea was short-lived when the expression on his lover's face didn't change.

_If he saw me like this he would grin and make compliments before attacking me….damn it don't tell me._

Kisame had this vague yet ravenous expression, eyeing him up and down before growling deep in his throat.

* * *

He then crept closer and closer, the raven slowly backing up curious to whether he was possessed or not until the shark leaped on top of him, this pinning his body to the bed.

Itachi pouted slightly from the chills repeatedly going up his spine due to the growls…which were sexy and deep.

He gasped when the hooded cape was jerked off him, shuddering when a hot tongue licked its way up his neck before the sharp teeth firmly pierced his soft flesh.

Grunting from the moderate pain he tried to shove his lover away but he was having none of that, keeping his wrists in a tight grip he kept tasting the ebony haired victim.

His dragged his blunt fingernails down the raven's back when he removed the dress, tossing it across the room before sinking his teeth even deeper than before into Itachi's neck.

"Ki..Kisame….control yourself."

He was worried Kisame would puncture him too deep and hit a vital spot, but he was too exhausted to really prevent him from attacking his body at the moment. He just hoped his lover wouldn't rape him….more or less without preparation.

The swordsman growled in irritation and flipped the raven over, greedily licking and sucking the puckered hole as the raven held back a tiny moan.

_At least he's preparing me….the wolf in shark's skin. _

His little pun made him smirk a bit until the thick shaft pressed against his entrance, hissing from muscles stretching until it was completely sheathed.

Panting faster he tried to grip the sheets but Kisame wouldn't let him, pounding his ass into the bed growling like an animal until Itachi's spot was struck relentlessly.

* * *

"You like this don't you Itachi?"

The raven weakly turned his head and glared, "Why you…..ah~" Kisame chuckled with glee he had the raven fooled and continued his fun.

*Kakuzu smirked seeing Kisame succeeded in his plan, but his attention lay on the costume. Chuckling evilly he used his threads to retrieve it and mused, "Time for _my_ fun."

He managed to coax Hidan to get their small lover in the outfit, the rest he would do on his own. Olivia blushed when she was dressed, "Heels and garters too?" "Come on babe, humor me~"

When she finally did with a sulk, the jashinist trying to resist not to fuck her on the spot shoved her towards his and Kakuzu's room.

"Hidan? What's going on?" "We accidently put a big bad wolf jutsu on Kakuzu and want to find out what he'll do to you since you are red riding hood." "WHAT!?"

Hidan shoved his lover in the room and locked it as she tried beating down the door, "You damn jerk! What if he tries to kill me!?" Her lover just laughed, "You can't fucking die babe so there's nothing to fucking worry about."

"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Hidan quickly snatched the teen up and carried her off, covering her mouth, "Don't fucking run your mouth or the prank will be ruined!"

Lexy sighed with relief, glad that he wouldn't throw Olivia into danger just because she was a jashinist….but still….what would Kakuzu do to scare her?

They just had to wait and find out…especially since Itachi and Kisame quieted down.

* * *

*The woman gulped as she saw the brute lying on his bed under the covers, arching a brow from the protruding dark wolf ears on his head; nervously she tiptoed over when he looked at her with a vague expression.

She asked quietly, "Um…how are you feeling?" He replied gruffly, "Not so well dearie."

_Dearie? Well, that's a new one. So, am I supposed to indulge him like in the fairy tale? _

Deciding she might as well since he made no movements she murmured, "Ooh Kakuzu, what large eyes you've got."

"All the better to look you over with my dear~"

His dark deep voice sent a chill up her spine from the way he worded that and looked at her but said, "Ooh Kakuzu, what a large nose you've got."

The brute growled, "All the better to smell you with my dear~"

Taking a deep breath Olivia asked the dreaded last question and consequences of what would happen afterwards…the response wasn't what she expected AT ALL!

"Ooh Kakuzu, what a big mouth you've got."

He grinned evilly, "You haven't seen the half of it dearie~ MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The miser leapt out of the bed and causing the woman to scream like hell, running away from him as he chased her around his desk laughing loud and evilly.

*Upon hearing the maniacal laughter Sasori arched a brow, "Madara? Are you frightened?" "No…why do you ask?" The elder raven was holding onto Zetsu just as much as Tobi.

Lexy was clutching Hidan's arm, "The same reason me and Tobi are. That laugh is fucking scary!"

"Tobi's NEVER heard him do that before." Deidara nodded, still gripping onto Sasori's arm, "It's so out of character since Hidan's the one who's known to pull that off, but Kakuzu un?"

Hidan nodded, "I've never heard him fucking that before either and it's fucking freaking me out….I KNOW he's got Olivia right where he wants her."

* * *

*She caught her heel in the carpet right when he grabbed her, the woman shrieking and struggling like mad to get away from him as he pinned her to the bed.

Yes, she was petrified to no end because Kakuzu looked like a psycho looming over her going to do who knows what. She caught a glimpse of a shaggy dark tail swinging back and forth in excitement but forgot about it when her pinned her arms above her head with one hand and pinned her legs around his waist.

Her lips trembled as he jerked down the top part of the dress, leaning down to devour the delectable breasts and biting them rather hard.

Whimpering she pleaded, "Kakuzu….no….stop….it hurts~" Growling low he ignored her plea, easily removing the thong underneath before holding her thighs down as well once he brought her wrists down against her sides.

"All the better to taste you with my dear~"

He flicked out his tongue playfully before licking away at her heat, making sure to apply a lot of pressure to make her squirm and whimper.

It wasn't long before her back arched upon release, the brute knowing her body was still sensitive to his touches even with this rough treatment.

Repositioning her wrists back above her head her pulled out his shaft before locking lips with the woman, tangling their tongues together when he entered her.

Small whimpers emerged from her cute mouth that he was still currently devouring when he began thrusting, gradually picking up speed when he leaned back up to savor her expression.

Flustered, needy, yet embarrassed since she was enjoying this…..so cute….not to mention sexy with this outfit.

He lifted her small frame onto his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed as he made her ride him with a evil smirk, "You do realize this is what truly happened in the fairy tale don't you angel?"

Olivia weakly looked at him in confusion before whimpering, "Wh…What?" "Happy Halloween."

The woman scowled and cursed under her breath for falling for this act and tried to shove him back when he nibbled her neck as Lexy mewled outside the door….rushing to the other bedroom and demanding Kisame and Itachi take her right now!

Zetsu smirked from the pranks that happened so far before grinning to himself, glancing down at both ravens evilly.

_**Looks like it's my turn to be possessed. **__What fun this'll be~_

**TBC:**


	4. Candy Prank?

"And I'll huff….and I'll puff….and I'll blow~ you until you come!"

Hidan burst out laughing hearing that from outside Kisame's room, even hearing the small snickering from Lexy on the inside as Itachi grumbled, "Shut up and let him finish!"

The jashinist mouthed out 'oh' before trudging off but not without stating, "That's the wrong fucking story too you know!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

He smirked at the reply before checking on his lovers, peeking in to see Olivia conked out against his chest as Kakuzu looking rather pleased with himself.

"Happy are we?" The miser smirked at him, the ears and tai having already disappeared, "Ecstatic, the results were worth frightening her."

"I fucking bet, make sure she doesn't fucking go to sleep yet, I need her later too you know." "Fine, but right now let her rest."

*The boy read the small note from Zetsu to meet him over at his apartment, but that worried him. Once Tobi went into the kitchen to get a drink his lover was gone when he came back, even Madara didn't know where he went but he had a note too.

Right when he turned the doorknob he had second thoughts. _What if he's going to scare me!? Well it is Halloween so there's no harm in it, but Zetsu can be terrifying._

He tiptoed inside, walking around trying to find him until he went into the kitchen. His dark orbs grew wide, "Sh..Shiro?"

The white half chuckled and asked, "Would you like some candy Tobi?" The boy grinned in excitement but quickly changed his mind with a pout, "I do, but NOT a lollipop."

* * *

Ever since that reference was made because of Olivia when she was drugged, taking advantage of her to suck his 'lollipop' since she thought his mask was one and he'd give her a tastier one….Zetsu still makes that reference for fun.

"No~ not that this time. I have real good candy I want to share with you." The boy hesitated, even more so when he saw Shiro flick out his tongue to lick his lips and he saw….gulp….blood stained teeth.

"No thanks…you've been eating something nasty again." "No I haven't~" He advanced closer with an evil wide grin, the boy backing around the table stuttering, "Tobi means it! No kissing!"

"But I want you to taste it~" "NO!" He started chasing the boy around the table until he caught him, pinning him flat on his back on the table and leaning down to claim the soft lips.

"No Zetsu! Tobi means it…..don't do it!"

Shiro stopped with a small smile, "Alright Tobi, but I'm still giving you your candy. You've been a good boy~"

He quickly tied the boys wrists behind his back, and began unzipping his pants, "No! That's just as nasty!" "But you won't taste it….I will~"

After he pulled out the flaccid member he opened a small packet and poured something into his mouth. "Wh..what is that!?" "You'll see~"

The boy almost started crying but that changed when the hot mouth enveloped his member, his eyes growing large from the effects and throwing his head back, "AHHHH!"

Shiro smirked as he sucked his lover off; Tobi's reaction was too cute to his prank. He merely put some 'Pop rocks' into his mouth and let the fun begin.

It wasn't too long before the boy came, Shiro greedily sucking and licking the sweet taste lie mad before untying his lover, "How was that Tobi?"

"Yo..You scared him half to death….but what was that!?" "Pop rock candy." The boy giggled and shakily sat up, "You got Tobi good, but what about the blood?"

He quickly kissed the boy and retreated as Tobi licked his lips, "Ooh cherry~"

* * *

"DAMN YOU KURO!"

Both turned upon Madara's yell and smirked, "Looks like it's Madara's turn."

*The elder raven wasn't sure what to expect upon reading the letter, having a hunch it was a prank to scare him even though the thought of him being frightened was absurd.

Anyway, he decided to go along with it until he reached the bedroom and entering. He arched a brow when he only saw Kuro to his left, creeping up behind him and caressing his chest and thighs with a growl.

"Kuro? Is this why you want me in here?" The dark half growled into his ear, **"What do you think?"**

Madara smirked and let the touching commence, letting out a soft sigh since he needed this relief right now. Panting softly as Kuro turned him around and started grinding against him before throwing him onto the bed before locking lips with the elder raven.

Kuro fisted the dark hair and made his mouth attack more intense, traveling his lips and teeth down the smooth neck and threatening to bite him hard.

Madara moaned a bit when Kuro released his length and began stroking it, watching him through lidded eyes to see him traveling down to it. The golden orbs glanced up at him naughtily before opening a packet and pouring something into his mouth that made him glare, "What is that?"

Kuro never said anything but the raven resisted now, concerned it was some drug to make him the uke or something along that line, but the bipolar man wasn't having that. He actually threw him to the floor and held the wrists down before finally latching his hot mouth on the length.

"Ah!" Working his mouth up and down fast Madara yelled angrily, "DAMN YOU KURO!" Said man sucked him until he came before sucking the sweet flavor one last time before grinning smugly, **"You fell for it my friend."**

"I did no such thing!" Kuro patted Madara's cheek and nibbled on his lower lip, **"You can't fool me, you got worried thinking it was a drug didn't you?" **The look on the elder raven's face said it all….he fell for the prank and got scared.

**TBC:**


	5. Raven's Teases

**NOTE: I'm SO sorry for not noticing this sooner that I had already done Zetsu's prank for Tobi and even Madara on chap. 4; since it's been since October when I last updated and had to proofread I forgot about it and accidentally skipped reading that chapter lol. **

**Anyway I don't want to delete his scene with Tobi so have fun again lol, though the candy scene WAS hilarious even though this was sexier ;p**

***at least I got the other prank with Madara right though XD***

* * *

"Hmm, what should I do?"

Zetsu managed to pry the scared duo off him as he finally reached a conclusion what to be possessed by, or at least close enough.

"**I think Tobi needs to come first~"**

Acting innocently he beckoned the boy into the hallway, leading him into the bathroom as Tobi murmured, "What is it Zetsu?"

His lover's face turned extremely vague yet…devilishly seductive from the intent way he stared at him. "Zetsu?" "Come closer Tobi~"

Those innocent dark eyes widened but he backed up and shook his head. The bipolar man sounded possessed and immediately freaked the boy out, but mostly curious to how and when it happened!?

"**I just want to look at you~" **Tobi gasped as he came over, trapping him in the corner when he covered his eyes. Zetsu smirked since he had him right where he wanted him; the boy thought he was a vampire.

Zetsu leaned down and cupped his chin murmuring gently, "You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me~"

Tobi's eyes opened slowly before clamping them shut again, "Stop it!" **"But Tobi~" **The sexy growl made the boy shudder and when their groins rubbed together his eyes shot open, the golden orbs gaining full contact with the ebony ones cooing, "You know you want this~"

The boy didn't understand what was going on, but the way Zetsu was talking and looking at him….it was hot. He was unbearably hard and wanting him to do more. He whimpered, "Zetsu."

The bipolar man chuckled and rubbed his crotch, **"You're already hard…good boy." **He didn't' take his eyes on him when he knelt down, taking out the weeping length before flicking the tip of his tongue along the swollen head.

* * *

It took all his restraint not to lose his composure from the sight of his lover's face but kept a serious yet lustful expression when he withdrew, "No, you haven't been good. You don't deserve my hot mouth on your cock."

The boy gripped his shirt when he stood up and whined, "Please suck Tobi….please~ He IS a good boy!" **"Then prove it my love slave."**

The boy was too engrossed to care and hastily pulled out his lover's length, greedily sucking it like a candy and moaning he was so turned on.

Zetsu growled in bliss and fisted the short raven locks before ordering, "Look at me while you suck slave." Those large innocent eyes peered up at him and made the bipolar man hum in approval, he didn't think the boy to be this gullible but then again he was very convincing.

He absolutely adored what his lover was doing to him, letting him blow him until he came into that hot little mouth. **"Drink."**

Tobi was so obedient and did what he was asked, pouting quite a bit because he wanted release so badly. Zetsu smirked and motioned for the boy to stand up and he went down, teasingly suckling the length and had the boy moaning and gripping his hair tightly; trying to hold those violent bucking hips down from choking him.

He really turned the boy on for him to cum so quickly too. Zetsu greedily lapped it up before standing back up and whispering in his lover's ear, **"You've done well my slave." **"Happy Halloween."

Tobi's eyes just grew wide and whimpered, "What? Did Zetsu play a prank on Tobi?" "I did….did you enjoy it?" The boy nodded faintly but there was a frown marring that adorable face, **"What's wrong?" **

"Tobi want more." The golden orbs lit up with excitement, "Ask and they shall receive~" As they proceeded to go all the way the bipolar man had only one thought.

_Oh well, sorry Madara._

* * *

*The elder raven sneezed at the moment and muttered about someone talking about him when he decided to grab a bite to eat, what he didn't expect was there to be a large box on the floor.

He arched a brow in wonder; it was wrapped as a present and there was even a nametag. He read it aloud, "To Madara from Olivia eh?"

Crossing his arms he wondered whether he should open it or not fearing something might explode or attack him. No, she wouldn't do that to him….if she did nothing he'd be extremely pissed about anyway.

Sighing he opened the lid and out sprang the woman wearing nothing but a pair of see-thru white lacy panties and nipple tassels to match.

His mouth practically dropped when more so when she bent over and pressed her cleavage together purring, "Happy Halloween Madara baby~"

"HOLY FUCKING JASHIN!"

The elder raven turned around as Hidan dropped to the floor holding his massive nosebleed before the worst happened; Olivia disappeared in a cloud of smoke and there was a sign that read, "Prank complete!"

Madara narrowed his eyes and stomped over to the box and peered inside snarling, "I should've known it was you Journee!" The woman was innocently sitting cross-legged in the box snickering, "What? You didn't like it?"

An evil grin emerged on Madara's face as he muttered, "I'll give you a Halloween gift you'll never forget." She merely turned up her nose, "Not interested." "Not my problem."

He leaped in the box and covered it with the lid as the real Olivia entered the kitchen with an arched brow, "Hidan?" "Oh babe…you can't fucking tease me like that!" "Huh?"

Kakuzu overheard and growled, "What happened?" "Journee made a clone of Olivia in…mmm…fucking nipple-tassels~"

Those green orbs widened and glanced down at his shocked lover, who merely inched her way to the opposite side of the room with a blush.

_Damn you Journee! Now they're going to force me to wear those things._

"What the hell is all that noise about? Or better yet why is there a damn box in here un?"

The woman peeked in and quickly shut it, but the noise protruding from it said it all what was happening between Journee and Madara.

**TBC:**

**SO sorry for not updating sooner, but here is at least one chapter and hope to finish this real soon since I started it in October lol**


	6. Sex Rituals

The blonde was simply minding his own business, just got through eating some popcorn after watching yet another horror movie and cursing Madara for having all the fun with the woman until he felt something.

Sasori instantly noticed something odd was going on with him….the blonde started figetting and his face was very flushed out of the blue. His mouth parted in a small whimper before rushing out with the redhead right on his heels.

"Deidara?" The blonde wouldn't open the bathroom door and groaned from within, "It's…it's nothing danna un."

The redhead knew better than that, there was something going on with his lover and easily picked the lock before entering when his brown orbs widened; his blonde was holding what he could of the wall and moaning softly under his breath with his erection in the open.

Sasori smirked, "Horny hmm?" Those azure orbs narrowed and he growled, "There's something wrong with me! I feel like someone is sucking me off~ ah! Damn it un!"

The puppetmaster wasn't sure what to make of this and offered, "Want me to help?" "I..I don't…SHIT UN!"

Sasori could only watch as his lover fell to the floor clutching onto his cheeks, writhing and whimpering like mad but even more so; his face was obviously almost psychotic.

"Brat I…what the hell?"

The redhead was suddenly overwhelmed with what his lover was feeling, falling down to the floor also and cursing under his breath.

Lust…nothing but crazed lust clouding his senses and his body felt like he was being sucked and fucked at the same time.

He couldn't take it and pulled down his pants, reaching over and attacking the blonde's drooling mouth with his own to control their vocal noises from being heard.

* * *

It seemed to last forever, even when their prostates were struck at a different angle until they finally cried out with their eyes shot open when they came…hard.

Neither one knew what the hell was going on, writhing violently until they came off their cloud nine covered in their own cum; both groaning in aggravation when they heard a small noise and there stood Itachi.

The raven merely arched a brow and couldn't even ask what happened to them…but his feisty lover did.

The chocolate brown orbs widened and stuttered, "W..Were you two possessed!?" The blonde tossed his hands up weakly, "Felt like it un."

Kisame was next to appear with a smirk, "Sounds like my kind of fun."

*They told the others what happened regrettably, but none had any clue as to what could it be. Really, everyone wanted to go to bed but that wasn't happening just yet because….it occurred again.

Kisame was just heading into his room when he groaned, his cock was aching and muttered, "Damn." Panting softly he rushed in and tried to ignore it, but of course the wildcat came skipping in with a wide grin asking, "Kisame can I….um…what's wrong?"

"It's happening to me kitten." Her eyes widened and glanced down at his trapped length before grinning once again, "Let me help~"

"If you assist him then I'm in need of it too." Itachi was leaning against the doorframe trying not to make any noise before sitting next to the swordsman. "You too eh?" "Yes."

Lexy grinned and pulled out both their lengths and began pumping them, making them both arch and groan…even asking her to stop. It already felt like they were being jerked off but when she began doing it, it felt like two pairs of hands and intensified it.

* * *

The teen huffed but was painfully getting horny right now just watching them writhe and pant on the bed, biting her lip she tried to think of something to do when she felt it.

"NYAH!"

"K..Kitten?" "Lexy?" "FUCK!" She cupped her womanhood and rolled back and forth like mad, it felt like a vibrator was on at full blast against her clit; almost immediately right after making her back arch and have a clitoral orgasm.

"I can't take it anymore." The shark took off his clothes and so did Itachi, then both stripping the teen down when all three cried out in unison.

The three felt like they were being fucked, though Lexy had it worse since the vibrations was still there and none of them could get in their right state of minds; too much maniacal lust and had to wonder who in hell feels like this having sex anyway? So much you're this crazed!?

Kakuzu arched a brow hearing the noise, regretting to investigate when he saw them writhing and moaning; grunting under his breath that this wasn't a coincidence.

"Must be some new sort of jutsu…**though it does sound intriguing."**

Kakuzu nodded but in his mind he rather be fucking a real person to grab a hold of. Three loud screams echoed throughout the base and they were announcing they came.

The bipolar smirked and went into the kitchen, knocking on the large gift box to see an irritated Madara pop his head up, "What?" "Do you have any idea what kind of jutsu is happening to the others?" The elder raven snorted, "No and quite frankly I don't care…I'm busy as you can see."

"Madara get the fuck back in here and stop teasing!" "Keep rushing me Journee and I'll stop all together." "Like fuck you will now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Zetsu chuckled and left before almost immediatey hunching over the table in pain, "DAMN!" **"My fucking ass!" **

He could hear some pained curses coming from Madara as well, the woman inside was actually concerned and was wondering if he was alright.

Pain…it was nothing but exciting pain. Wait? Exciting? It really did feel like he was being fucked up the ass but the pain was a perk…it felt SO good for some reason.

"ZETSU~"

Tobi hollered at him from the couch, double over from the same treatment and moaning from the sensations while the others could do nothing but watch.

The only difference with them is that their cocks weren't touched, but damn did they want it to happen since it ached so badly.

Sasori mused from his seat, still sore mind you, "Is this the supreme form of an aphrodisiac happening here?" "Wouldn't surprise me danna un."

It wasn't too much longer they all cried out reaching their climaxes, though poor Madara couldn't stop yet since Journee was still needy.

*Kakuzu growled under his breath and began searching the apartment before it was his turn to be violated, and when he reached the attic he found it locked and a sound barrier was put up.

"I knew it."

He released the seal and used one of his threads to unlock it from underneath the door before stomping inside and stood there in shock….with a growing boner to top it off.

* * *

Both of his lovers were in Jashin's circle, their skin clad black and white and just coming off their cloud nine from reaching their orgasms. Olivia was straddling Hidan's backside with a strap-on and quite frankly….the miser found it hot.

"I should've known."

When their skin reverted back to normal the woman smirked, "Looks like we've been found out." "Fuck~ I wanted to tell them."

Hidan collapsed finally as the woman pulled out of him, removing the toy from herself and tossing it with the other toys.

The miser snarled, "Mind tell me what this is all about you two?"

Hidan weakly propped himself up grinning, "The ultimate fucking prank!" Olivia nodded, "It _is_ genius." "How did you manage to make it work for them all!?" "We got their fucking blood obviously and it wasn't easy."

The woman smirked, "Then we both drank the same blood to make them feel double the sensations, though you can imagine whatever Hidan feels I feel anyway." "You fucking like it babe." "Yes, you're a depraved sex maniac."

The miser huffed and stomped back downstairs, informing everyone what the cause was (which most of them found hilarious and since they fell for it…and it was hot) before he went back upstairs and ceasing them both in his tendrils.

"Put the vile down Hidan."

The jashinist smirked and glanced at it, the only one they hadn't used yet was Kakuzu's, "Don't you won't us to fucking pleasure you?"

The miser growled under his breath and brought them closer, "You both _will_ pleasure me to the fullest, but I want physical contact." The woman blushed, "This will actually be the first time we're using this sex ritual with both of us being jashinists~"

Hidan licked his lips, "This'll be the fucking best sex ever~" Even the miser had to agree on that, "Let's get to it then."

**FINI! **

**Hope everyone liked this story and still sorry about doing Zetsu's prank twice with Tobi but it's all good, we love to them both have fun.**

**AND hope to see some awesome reviews to this SUBLIME PRANK/JUTSU! XD**


End file.
